Stolen Territory
by AngelXPixie
Summary: With a face like marble and peircing emerald eyes sky was being followed by a unknown man. Needing to start a new life, she feld to forks, meeting a tall dark and handsome man, not knowing he was her natraul enemy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter of my first story that I've ever done on fanfiction, its realy short and it might need improving but I hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter one:

I stared out of the window watching the forest of trees blur across it as Pete's car drove on. Why did it have to be like this? My life would last forever now. To be honest I was looking forward to death, but I guess humans would love to be seventeen forever. But I can't go near a human can I? I'd probably kill in the first second, there scent would indulge me. The smell of blood. I tried to keep the thoughts out my mind, but they wouldn't disappear. I'm a vampire now, my heart had stopped beating, I didn't need to breath. I used to live in a small town near Florida, in an orphanage; my parents died a year after I was born. Most of my life had been full of school work, bullies and me getting into as much trouble as possible, even though I had avoided it as much as possible. But there's no point of me living before me becoming a vampire if it had to be turned around like this, I went missing last week on Sunday.

I never want to relive that night.

I was in the park when I felt an icy hand grasp my shoulder. I heard a whisper in my ear, and saw a man with white skin and sharp dazzling teeth. His face like sculpted marble, he looked at me with stinging emerald eyes, piercing into me.

"Hello" he murmured, his eyes fixed on my neck. I stood there, frozen.

"Are you meant to be anywhere?" he said ignoring my silence.

"Err, yeah" I stuttered, noticing the little distance between us.

"Ah, your parents?"

"Um, no" immediately regretting that I told the truth.

"Where then?" he said, tilting his head and inhaling the air.

"Err…" I mumbled taking a step back. He instantly grabbed my arm crushing it in his hand. I weakened at the pain, stumbling back on the tree behind me.

"Little…" He muttered angrily, forcing his fist into my shoulder.

Pain broke through and bolted up my neck. I screw my face up in pain. He left it there. Hot tears ran down my cheeks, stinging them. To piercing needles stabbed my neck. My blood drained out.

I woke up in the Forrest with a burning in my neck. My shoulder was numb; I was covered in blood and rain. Suddenly a sharp pain hit my neck, instantly replacing the burn. I grew through my body. Waking my every nerve. It punched down my arm, and surged through my waist. The pain charged round my body killing every part of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I've tried to make this chapter longer, even though not much happens, but please read anyway. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter two:**

"**We're here" Pete said calmly, turning the car through the drive way of a dark house at the end of the road. **

**Millions of thoughts ran through my mind, am I going to stay here? Will Pete be my legal guardian or something? Or will he fake being my dad? I've only just met him, but what else can I do? I can't exactly go back to the orphanage and act like I'm a human… **

**Pete got out of the car and opened the door for me.**

"**Thanks" I mumbled, getting out slowly. I only just realised that I'm still wearing the clothes I've been bitten in. I shuddered at the memory. **

"**Now, um we have to go through a lot of things" Pete said, frowning with thought. "First we have to get you things like clothes, a name, the adoption forms, and we need to go hunting as soon as we can" **

**I stared at him in shock. "Hunting humans?" I stuttered.**

"**No, I'm not letting you near a human." His face serious. "Animals" **

"**Oh, um, okay" I said.**

"**Problem?" he questioned.**

"**Err, no" I said not bothering to mention my vegetarianism in my human life. I'd rather kill an animal than human.**

"**Oh course; there are a lot of things to think about when hunting" **

"**Err, okay" **

**He opened the front door to let us both in, and sat down not bothering to show me where everything is.**

"**You have to make sure not be anywhere near a human" He said looking me in the eyes. "It is too dangerous for them to be anywhere near you. And make sure you hunt regularly, you can't make your self go hungry or you thirst for humans more."**

**I nodded taking it all in.**

"**I'll just show you around first" he said getting up, "this is the only room down stairs" we both walked up the stairs and into a light blue hall way, he showed me an empty room with lavender coloured walls "We don't need to sleep but I'll give you a room with a sofa, desk chair book case, the usual" He shrugged. **

"**Okay" I tried to smile, realising the effort that he had taken for me, as he was the one who found me in the forest before I hurt someone.**

"**I'll get some second hand things of some friends soon, but we should go hunting soon"**

"**What about changing my name?" **

"**Err, yeah. What do you want to be called?"**

"**I really don't know" I mumbled.**

"**Sky?" **

"**Umm."**

"**Its suits you" he shrugged.**

**That afternoon we picked up furniture from Pete's friends house, and told me to stay at his house while he bought me clothes, because of the apparent danger of me being let near a human. During today I've noticed my senses becoming incredibly strong, once I was outside the smell of damp leafs and wood filled the air. But as soon I heard a thumping heart I went back into the house, I still don't trust myself.**

"**I'm back" I heard Pete shout and slam the door. He walked into the lounge to find me hunched up in front of the TV.**

"**We'd better start hunting soon, its already dark. Oh, and do you think these will fit you?" he said chucking a bag of clothes next to me. **

"**Probably" I said, not bothering to look. **

"**And you need to start getting used to humans"**

**I stared at him, why?**

"**You need to go to school, go out do stuff like that. You can't just stay here forever"**

"**But…"**

"**Sky, it's about self control"**

"**Fine" even though I new I will regret it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully you find this chapter a lot more interesting. Basically what happens is Sky is in the woods for her first hunt with Pete. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

**The icy air whipped around me, as I gazed into the lush forest crawling with life. The smell of wet bark, and earth enhanced me, but there was no smell of a human. **

"**We'll have to hike up north for a mile or two, it won't take long" Pete informed me.**

"**But-" I started, but Pete interrupted.**

"**Sky, as you have noticed we have a strong sense of smell, great hearing, and we are incredibly strong. But you have not noticed our speed" he grinned at me. Suddenly blurred right in front of my eyes, and appeared several feet away. I stared in wonder not believing that I could do that to. My past of running had not been so good.**

"**Have a try" **

**I looked at him warily "I don't think that's a good idea" I told him. **

"**It doesn't matter virtually nothing can hurt us"**

**I hesitated, took one step back and started to run. Instantly the trees and greenery blurred around my. The air threw around my hair back. I ran like a bullet being released from a gun, as quick as light .I felt a thump on my leg. I collapsed. Everything went black, but nothing else and I felt a stiff hand on my shoulder.**

"**Err, and try not to trip over on the way…"**

"**Yeah" I said picking myself up.**

"**Look, before you start hunting. It will be very hard for you to resist any blood, at the moment I am amazed about how you have coped"**

"**What do you mean?" I said, almost frightened by his words.**

"**You're a newborn; after you get changed you become extremely bloodthirsty and reckless. Strangely you haven't became either, it's like your immune to your own senses. But this might change."**

"**Okay" I said trembling slightly, not knowing why I'm so different from the other newborns.**

"**Oh and remember, never loose your temper. We're strong enough to pick up a car let alone snap a human in half."**

**I nodded, realizing the monster I have become. The unlimited senses, strength, and thirst. **

**I stared into the innocent chocolaty brown eyes that where looking into mine. The creature was frozen, and looking at me in fright. I weakened, not wanting to harm the helpless animal in front of me.**

"**Ugh, fine we'l hunt another animal" Pete sighed at my patheticness. "There's a bear near by" **

**I nodded, ignoring the doubt welded up in me. Pete grabbed my arm and pointed right in front of me.**

"**Its over there, I'll let you take care of it alone" **

**I froze looking at him with what he thought was fear.**

"**Your stronger, stupid" he said. I frowned at his abuse, and slowly walked in the direction he told me. I approached the bear, when it suddenly glared at me and let out a strong roar. I jumped and took a step back. The giant bear towered over me. **

"**You idiot, hurt it!" I heard Pete yell from behind me. I took a deep breath, pushed the irrated bear to the ground with little force. It lay there, unmoving. I stared with disbelief, then felt a sting of guilt, and backed away from what I had done.**

"**Bite it!" **

**I hesitated, but I slowly I lent over the unmoving creature and sunk my teeth into its neck. Sweet blood drenched my thirst. Uncontrollable hunger ran through me. The smell filled the air. I drank, needing it, wanting it, but my thirst not ending. The liquid ran down my throat, I carried on till its blood ran out. **


End file.
